


how to break a kryptonian

by calizaire27



Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Prolapse, Baseball Batt, Bitchslapping, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Fisting, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Prolapse, Public Humiliation, Rosebud - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Fisting, Sex, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Basically: Five decides to get some Hawkings friends to fuck Clark Kent's hole.
Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886149
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	how to break a kryptonian

Kal remained on top of his bed. Still, the Kryptonian stood as ordered, on all fours and with the baseball bat in his ass. Thanks to his metabolism, he was able to handle certain heavy games without even complaining. Taking a hand to the handle, Clark slowly pulls on the cue, gasping when he feels it move inside. Coming and going, Kal fucked himself vigorously, poking his ass and his guts.

"Is that the bitch?" A voice asks, attracting Clark's attention.

He was a slim young man with funny hair and a sailor's outfit. He grabbed the handle of the baseball bat, fucking Clark's butt with pleasure while smirking. Five was there, accompanied by several friends. In addition to Billy and the sailor were two other boys. One had a very slim figure, with black, curly hair. The other was shorter, but looked like a heartthrob. Approaching the Kryptonian, Five exposes his cock, which Clark eagerly sucks.

"You can help that ass. She can take 3 dicks at once." Fucking his whore's mouth, Five laughs, holding her by the hair.

"Hi, bitch. My name is Steve and I'm going to destroy this mancunt of yours." The sailor announces, slowly pulling the baseball bat out of Clark's cavernous ass, enjoying the beautiful view of the anal edges stretching around the thick object.

When the batt finally comes out, air escapes from the tunnel, which was blinking desperately, begging to be broken into again. Unable to close completely, the hole just increased and decreased, but without closing at any time. Steve laughed, masturbating his thick member. Uncut and thick, your member should be at least 8 inches. Heavy and with pink balls, Steve headed for Clark's entrance, penetrating him without any difficulty or resistance.

"Wow, what a loose ass. I barely feel anything." Complains Steve, in a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

Lying on the bed, Will sits under Clark. With his huge arms on either side of the boy, he seemed to disappear under the Kryptonian. Sweat poured down Kent's body as Will pointed his cock at the hot, cavernous interior of the bitch. Involved, Will groaned, as the Kryptonian was penetrated by Steve's cock again. With two sticks in there, the feeling was much better.

"It is still loose." Steve complains, while Will grabs Clark's sensitive nipples, sucking and nibbling them like a hungry baby.

"Your turn." Five smiles fiercely at Mike, who is watching everything from a chair, masturbating with his friend Billy.

On all fours over Clark, Steve gave access to Clark's ass. Fit in there, Mike pushes his member along with that of his friends. The feeling of fullness was perfect, especially the friction of the three cocks at once inside that cave that was finally being closed as expected.

"Share that little mouth with me, man." Billy offers his thick cock to Clark, who takes up everything fervently.

Even with his face bathed in sweat and tears, the Kryptonian grabs both cocks, showing all his natural talent for being whore. His mouth and ass are fucked violently, while little by little each active there was preparing to shoot semen. The anal edges were quite stretched by the three limbs, so that its interior was constantly poked, being bathed in pre-semen.

"Come on! Fill her with cum! She can handle all this and more!" Five smiles, fucking Clark's mouth brutally.

"There you go! I'm going to come!" Steve announces, flooding Kal's interior and smearing his friends' cock with his sperm.

Fucking that ass mercilessly, Mike feels the inside wet, and then fires powerful jets of sperm into Clark's wide, cavernous interior. Will, surprising even the Kryptonian himself, fires a gigantic amount of cum while the boy continues to suck and bite Kal's nipples.

"Hold everything in there, bitch!" Order Five, taking the cock out of Kal's mouth and masturbating in front of the Kryptonian's gaping ass. Billy followed his friend, aiming his dick at the gaping hole.

"Five cumshots on that pussy. And she still asks for more." Steve takes Clark's muscular buttocks, opening them and exposing his cavernous ass.

In unison, Billy and Five fire their cum inside Clark's wide interior. He groans, his hole blinking and sipping all the milk through his deep tunnel.

"Now let's make her drink everything!" Mike laughs, holding a glass (previously used by Five for that same purpose) and, approaching it to Clark's huge asshole, a slap is given on his ass as an order for him to expel all the sperm stored inside.

Forcing the ass, the Kryptonian tunnel forces an enormous amount of sperm, filling the glass almost entirely with cum amid wet farts, eliciting laughter from the boys. Even a small rose appears in Clark's hole, making some people find that scene never witnessed before (especially Mike and Will, the less experienced ones there).

"Ew, disgust! Is that his gut?" Will grimaces, while Mike sticks two fingers into the reddish flesh, playing with the slut's prolapse.

"It's the bowels of the whore. You can fuck with that, right?" Mike comments, making Five laugh and pat his friend on the shoulders.

"That's my Boy!"

Playing with the prolapse, Mike adds four fingers altogether to Kent's bowels. Fucking him, he ends up slapping the Kryptonian rose, finally offering the half-pump cock to be cleaned. Forming a circle around the brunette, each of the guys offers his dick, having it cleaned by Clark's dirty tongue. In conclusion, he receives a group piss bath as a reward, being left behind completely destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for more men to fuck Clark, you can suggest at will. We all know that that super-ass can handle everything, don't we? ;)


End file.
